Duel Academy Tales
by Sir Aethelred
Summary: Its Alex Kiaba's Last year at Duel Academy but has the infomous young man finally met his match. Set After GX with OCs but they do link to original story lines.


There was that feeling of the beginning of the end for Alex as he stepped into the arena. First duel of his graduation year. What's more it is against his own brother, Robin. The crowd had gathered, as they always do for a duel that was sure to be a great match. Alex known to everyone as the arrogant son of the multibillionaire Seto Kiaba and heir to Kiaba Corp. Just like his father he had inherited his dashing good looks and charm but also his self centeredness and arrogant nature. His brother on the other hand had had this trait watered down by his mother and was just over confident in everything he did.

Alex slowly strode of towards the raised platform with an air of self-confidence only matched by his brothers approaching from the other end. Robin seemed unphased by the large crowed, which was off considering he was only a first year Slifer, however did redden slightly when a group of girls called towards him as he walked past.

'Little brother,' acknowledged Alex as they met in the middle. He treated him with the same uninterested way he addressed all people he considered bellow him, which was most people.

'Come on Alex you haven't a word to me since I arrived on the island,' replied Robin cheerily.

'I was tied up for a while,' Alex commented with a smirk. Robin was confused until her heard a voice screamed encouragement over the crowd for Alex. The older brother grimaced slightly.

'I wish she had been that vocal earlier,' he commented more to himself than Robin. They swapped decks and then shuffled them before Alex turned on his heal and strode away towards the end of the arena with predominantly blue uniforms on before turning to face Robin at the opposite side.

'4000 life points each lets go,' Alex shouted over the crowd and drew his first 5 cards. He smiled quietly to himself before looking up at Robin.

'So who's gong to go first then,'

'You can big bro. Its your year.'

Alex drew a card and smiled.

'I set one monster and put down two facedowns. Your move.'

'Fine, my draw. I will lay one monster face down and that will be all.'

Alex drew and this time he couldn't stop himself from smiling. 'What a way to start' he thought to himself, 'I couldn't have placed them in my deck any better'.

'I summon one more monster two the field and then activate card destruction. I'm sure you know what that does. So I now activate one of my facedowns Polymerisation. I will use one of the dragons on the field and another four from my hand two summon Five Headed God Dragon in attack mode and then I flip summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 that activates it ability. Because it's been on the field for a turn I can tribute it to special summon one Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 to the field. And I now use my face down Nobleman's cross out to destroy your face down monster.'

'No,' shouted Robin.

'Now to…' Alex trailed off. Something had caught his eye in the crowd. A girl was sitting four rows form the front directly behind Robin. She was beautiful like an angel. Her hair was like a sun set of Yellows and Oranges. Her beautiful curves showed beautifully in the blue Slifer uniform.

'You end your turn?' Robin asked hopefully.

'Yes… what hang on.'

'To late big brother. My draw.'

'Oh YES!!!' exclaimed Robin.

'I Summon Exodia to the field and Obliterate.'

Suddenly the room was full of light. Alex came to his senses just in time to look over at Robin but all he could see was a giant beast producing a very brightly towards him. He stumbled backwards. Tipped over a cable and fell from the platform about a metre onto the ground with a thud. His head hit the floor first and he was out cold.

Later in the Hospital wing Alex came round slowly into a bright room. His head was still spinning badly and a pain like a knife was slicing through his head. As he regained his vision he looked around the room to see Richard sitting by the bed.

'Where the hells the little runt. I'm going to…'

'Its all right Alex,' Crowler's voice sliced through his verbal attack for brother like a hot knife.

'Err. Sorry Sir,' replied Alex grimacing as he noticed that his neck had jarred.

'Good now that your awake I can phone your father and tell him to stop trying to sue every penny out of his own school.'

'Yes sir,' replied Alex but it was to late Crowler had already turned on his heal and left.

'So,' asked Richard after a short silence, 'what happened to you in the duel?'

'I lost my concentration,' replied Alex after a short time to consider his thoughts.

'Oh come on Alex I know you better than that. You don't get distracted and you don't choke in the middle of a duel, so what happened?'

'I honestly got distracted. There was a girl on the fourth row behind Robin.'

'Alex. You had Five Headed God Dragon and your brother was defenceless but you let the turn go. Why?'

'Like I said a girl in the fourth row.'

'Alex you have gone out with virtually every girl in Obilisk Blue so what made this one so special,' Richard asked.

'She was like an angel. Except angels usually give you luck and this one lost me the first duel of the year.'

'Anyway I shouldn't matter your going out with Jasmine at the moment aren't you.'

Alex gave him a look that could have killed but Richard replied with his soft eyes.

'You know I've been meaning to end that.'

'Well hurry up. Bed this new girl and get on with your graduation year. You've already lost to a Slifer Red.'

'No you seemed to have missed the point again Richard,' Alex said in his usual mocking tone, 'This one we had something.' Despite the tone he was sincere.


End file.
